A special day is not always nice
by avugalde
Summary: He visits her on the night so no one knows about her. Too dangerous, he says. But today...today is not like the others days.


She can hear him before he reaches the stairs. He usually is very silent, but she has a light sleep and he wasn't careful when he closed the door.

His footsteps sound, one foot supporting him more than the other.

He's hurt, she knows. But it goes beyond physical, she believes.

Even if it's the middle of the night, even if it's clearly not a reasonable hour, it's too early for him to come back. (Even if the only time he visit is on the night, when no one can see him).

She's sitting on her bed when he opens the door, everything dark, the moon hiding behind clouds.

He's clean, probably having showered before coming, but his eyes, oh goddesses, looking at his eyes is worse than seeing him all covered in blood. They're worse than usually, his emotion, always so well hidden, are gone. His stare is blank, looking but not seeing.

"Levi?" her voice is low, softly reaching his ears, but he just stays where he is, hand on the door frame.

"There's someone like Eren" he speaks, voice low too, lacking emotions "She attacked us" he doesn't say anything else; he doesn't need to as she has already left her bed and is walking towards him.

"I'm sorry" her eyes already feel wet, and her chest hurts, because it was _them_. Levi might come late at night, but Petra was always around smelling her flowers, Eld buying some for a lady, Oluo picking some for her mother, Gunther begging her for one when he saw some pretty girl passing.

Levi doesn't react, even when she takes his hand and sits him on the bed. She pulls his boots, removes his cloak, and is very thankful that he took the belts off before coming.

"I'm sorry" she says again, laying him on the bed, his head close to her chest. It's then when he seems to notice where he is, and hugs her so tightly, so desperately, like he doesn't want to let go never again "I'm here. Don't worry, I'm not going away. I'm right here" her hands find their way to his hair, fingers tracing little scars on his undercut.

She pretends not to notice the wetness on her nightgown; she just stays close to him and says soothing words on a low voice, never saying that everything would be okay, but always ensuring that she was right there.

How can she know that everything would be okay, if she has never seen anything but the walls? How can she tell him that everything would be okay, if he just saw his comrades die? _How_ can she even think that everything would be okay, now that they know there's a titan inside the walls? She _can't_, and it hurts to think about it.

The night turns into early morning before any of them fall asleep.

"If…if you want to stay, I won't open today. We can be here all day" at some point of the night they had moved and now he was atop of her, his head on her chest, her face looking sometimes at him, sometimes at the ceiling.

"Do you think they'd be happy for us?" his question takes her by surprise, but she wastes no time answering.

"They already were. I think they knew…all of them" they both stay quiet for a moment before he moves from above her, accommodating so it's her head on his chest this time. She has told him a thousand times, but will never get tired of expressing how safe she feels like that. But today…today she can't tell him that, because she knows what would follow.

_I just lead people to their deaths; you can't trust me to protect something. Everything I touch breaks or dies, couldn't you understand that for once, idiot? You'd be just as stupid as I took you if you believed anything else._

"Thing won't be the same now. We have to take Eren with the Military Police, and find this Titan Shifter…from then on, no one knows what will happen" he never raises his voice and she likes that. It's so different from her childhood…

"Okay" she doesn't know what to say, and she doesn't thing that words are really that necessary anymore.

"You'll wait for me?" has this been any other day, he wouldn't have asked. He never needed words with her; she was always open with her affection when alone, of course never to the point to get him bored. She just always knew when he needed a hug or even a simple kiss on the cheek.

But today…today was different. Today he needed to hear it; he needed to know that she would always be his, always by his side. He needed to know that she wouldn't leave him.

"Of course. I'll wait until you have done everything you need to do"

He takes a moment, before the sun rises completely to look at her, to _see_ her. From her tanned skin to her dark hair, from her long eyelashes to her rosy lips. He wants to remind her like this, peaceful, small smile on her lips. She was far from perfect, but still so unreal to him. How could he, a thug, a runt, deserve someone like her?

He leaves her at her door, sun rising just a few minutes ago.

He doesn't look back, but he's sure that the sun makes her even more beautiful.

* * *

Everything happens quickly after the fall of the titans. The celebration lasts a week; the new Queen organizes research parties to explore the outside world (She's very happy to know that the names Armin Arlert and Hange Zoe are on the top of the list) and everyone just seems happier. She hears people talk about the plans they make, and she feels happy for them.

But she…she has to wait.

"Excuse me, miss" the tall boy smiles down at her, brown hair longer than before, but his eyes are just the same.

"Hello, Eren" she smiles, looking at him with pride "What can I do for you?" the boy shows her a small bouquet with flowers and she nods "Take them" the boy tries to pay her, but she doesn't accept the money.

"Thank you" he says before leaving, slipping a small paper on her pocket before leaving.

It's almost night when she has time to open the paper and read its content.

Tears stream down her face, and her footsteps sound around the house loudly when she climbs the stairs.

_Get everything ready and meet me at the Wall's doors tomorrow at sunrise. We're exploring the world. You have waited too much already. _

_Levi. _

* * *

**_Alright, sorry for any mistakes, english is not my native tongue. It was just a quick thing, I had wanted to make a mini Levi/oc for some time. I'm sorry if Levi seems too Out of Character. Any suggestion, please leave a review. _**


End file.
